Foolish Games
by emilyannexx
Summary: He was a boy, she was a girl. At one point they were best friends. People change, you grow older. But, why do people change? ...Do they even really change? Can you ever be sure? This is their story. And, trying to figure out change. MWPP-era.
1. One

**Summary.** He was a boy, she was a girl. At one point they were best friends. People change, you grow older. But, why do people change? ...Do they even really change? Can you ever be sure? This is their story. And, trying to figure out change. MWPP-era.

**AN.** So. In all honesty, I don't know where this is going yet. But, I know I'll come up with a plot once I get into this. Heck, I actually think I started one. But, while I'm writing this. I'm letting you know that at the moment this story isn't my priority at this second. I have this other one that I really want to get out.

This is kind of a side project to let you all know I'm not dead, and that I'm improving.

So, here you go.

Foolish Games.  
emilyannexx.

(1234)

Being a _female_ is a matter of birth, being a woman is a matter of age, but being a **lady** is a matter of _choice_.

(1234)

"I can't believe you're forcing me to stay here…away from the party, outside, and in the cold. What's wrong, you've been acting so weird today, Sirius," Chanel Sadofsky said to Sirius Black, one of her many best friends. Okay, so technically they weren't sure if they considered each other best friends…but what other type of name do you give to someone who's helped you through thick and thin, good and bad, and then some. But still, it was kind of weird; sometimes it seemed that they went whole months, once a year or two…okay so almost three, they wouldn't talk.

Sirius took the cigarette out of her hand and took a drag from it. He then sighed out the smoke and leaned against the wall of his best friends, James Potter, house and shrugged.

Chanel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you," She said simply as she placed herself in front of him. "At least if you're going to make me stand out here with you, ask before you take my fag."

Sirius smirked and examined the cigarette that he was holding. "D'you want it back?"

"Yes I want it back!" She said reaching to grab it from him, but Sirius pulled away the moment she got close.

"What do you say?" Sirius asked smiling back at her.

Chanel backed away from him but not before she reached into his jacket pocket. "I said I'm just going to take one of yours. They're better anyway," She told him as she pulled one out and moved so she could stand next to him.

Sirius studied Chanel out of the corner of his eye for a few seconds…well, more along the lines of a couple minutes. "You know something?" Sirius finally spoke up.

"No, Black, I don't know anything…" Chanel said back to him sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious," Chanel gave him a look, a 'don't pull that I'm-Sirius-serious-seriously-Sirius joke that you thought was oh-so funny when we were eleven years old' look. "I don't think I understand you as much as I used to."

Sirius put his finger over her lips to prevent her from saying anything. "No, let me finish. I mean, we used to know everything about each other…even if there were some things that I really wish you didn't tell me when we hit puberty. And now, Chanel, it's like…I don't know you at all," Sirius stopped and didn't say anything waiting for Chanel to reply.

She took a long drag from her cigarette and stared off in the other direction, not wanting to look at Sirius.

Sirius hit the wall, narrowly missing her head. "Merlin, Sadofsky! We were inseparable, and now you won't even look at me. You're parents were just killed! And you're here partying like it's just another day of the year!" He practically shouted to her. Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I bet you haven't even cried over it, have you?" He said more calmly than before.

Chanel pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't going to cry, she couldn't…and she couldn't let Sirius think that either. She looked back over at Sirius. "And what does it matter to you? God, Black, people change…so have I! We're not thirteen anymore…"

"That's not the point Chanel!" He breathed out a breath of smoke. "Do you even care anymore? How about, do you still have a heart? 'Cause you know…this didn't only affect you…"

Chanel stubbed out her cigarette against the house and looked directly at Sirius. "And where were you when it happened, eh?" She said softly, brushing swiftly past him and back into the house. Sirius turned at stared at her receding back, then leaned back against the wall, hitting the back of his head to it a number of times before following back.

(1234)

Lily Evans stood in the corner of the living room, surrounded by a bunch of people, some friends and some…not-exactly-classified-as friends. Turning her head, she spotted Chanel, her friend and dorm mate of the past six and a half years, enter back into the room and make her way down a hall.

Lily turned back towards the conversation, laughing along with a joke that she had obviously just missed. Glancing back towards the hall, Lily began to worry after minutes of Chanel not returning. She excused herself and made her way over.

Pressing her ear up against the door, Lily heard water running. "Chanel?" She asked knocking lightly on the door.

She heard the water turn off and the feint mumble of something resembling 'yeah, come in.' Lily opened the door only wide enough to squeeze herself through and found Chanel sitting on the floor. Chanel shrugged and sighed.

Lily gave her a caring look. "You okay?" She asked, receiving a nod in response. Lily looked around and sat down on the ledge of the tub, avoiding looking at the toilet, knowing what she would find there. Lily knew Chanel was strong, but she also knew that she had her problems…just as the rest of their dorm had. All Lily could do was help her as best as she could, and support her whenever she needed it. But hey, what else are best friends for?

"What'd Sirius want? One minute you were there dancing and drinking with me and the next thing I knew I was flying solo and you were being dragged halfway across the room with him. Anything life changing? Or would you rather talk about it at a better time?" Lily asked her, a hint of humor in her voice.

Chanel smirked and stood up. "We can talk about it later, Lil. But right now…you and I have a date with some really strong firewhiskey."

Lily laughed and flushed the toilet as they walked back out.

Chanel looked down and smoothed out the front of her barely-mid-thigh dress. The night was still young, and she could already feel tomorrow morning's hangover. But what the hell? She was seventeen, and winter break would be over in a couple of days.

She was going to live in the moment.

And for nights that she would never remember anyway.


	2. Two

**AN.** Okay, before you actually start this thing. First, I have to give a really big thank you to miss Lollirotxox, aka Cassie, my friend from before she was an amazing author, for giving me the greatest idea for this chapter. And, for her constantly bugging me to actually write this story rather than my other pieces of hopeless work. (there would be a smiley face there.) So, thank you.

**Second AN. **Okay, I wrote that when I was just starting this chapter. And, recently, I just realized that I haven't posted in like...four-ish months. So, I thought I'd post at least something to let you guys know I'm not completely dead - just extremely swamped between school and guard. :D

Enjoy.

Chapter Two  
emilyannexx.

(1234)

Because I'm **young** and stupid. & _really good_ at making bad decisions.

(1234)

Chanel stretched her arms out, trying not to open her eyes and will away the throbbing pain in her head from the hangover. "Ouch! Dammit!" She shouted…or so she thought (when in reality she said it in her 'inside voice,') as she hit the headboard. …Chanel hadn't remembered having a headboard on her bed. Well, the one at Lily's house anyway.

She rolled over to bury…well, more like smother, her head in the pillow. Chanel breathed in the scent of a man's shampoo mixed with his cologne. She knew that scent…she just couldn't place it at the moment. That, and it hurt to think.

Chanel opened her eyes widely and quickly, temporarily ignoring the pain, and sitting up in the blink of an eye. What was she doing in a guys bed. …Well, obviously she was drunk last night. She glanced down at herself and gasped. She wasn't wearing her shirt but an odd fitting, about fourteen sizes (exaggerated) too big, t-shirt.

Chanel gave up and laid back down, hopping to at least be able to sleep the day away. The Unknown Guy should at least understand that she'd need to sleep. Chanel just wished that she knew what she had done last night. Anything stupid? Had she been smart?

She heard a slight rustle from the corner of the room and felt the bed slowly shift with the weight of another body on the bed. She closed her eyes and she gently felt the Unknown Guy kiss her neck, then she breathed out and pushed him away still not opening her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She knew that voice and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Remus. This isn't right. Well…okay, I'm sorry," Chanel stopped talking. This was Remus. As in, Remus Lupin. Of all the people…she couldn't believe it. This would have been so much easier if this was someone who she _didn't_ know. …Lily was going to kill her.

Remus took this time to talk. "Chanel. Last night…You probably don't remember much. And, I guess that's partly my fault for this when you were too pissed to even stand up anymore. But Chanel, it was amazing."

Chanel held up her hand making him stop, she couldn't do this. Not to him. It wasn't fair. And, for once in the past couple of months. She felt completely and terribly bad.

Chanel didn't like it. This feeling…it was horrible. "Remus, just stop. I can't do this with you. Last night, I didn't mean for it to happen. Obviously, I couldn't just stop myself. But, Remus…I care too much for you."

He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged off what she was saying. "I care for you too, Chanel. But you didn't let me finish, either. As amazing as it was, we're friends. Well…not really, but you know what I mean."

Chanel let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Lily's our mutual friend. She's going to kill me either way. But I totally know what you're saying." A flood of relief washed over her face. This was Remus. No single mistakes happened last night. Minus the obvious one. But, neither one was sure if that was fully a mistake.

"Thank Merlin," Remus got out before a knock came on the door and it was rudely thrown open to reveal a just awaken Sirius Black. Sirius walked into the room and closed the door behind him, a little louder than he really meant to.

Sirius took in the scene and his gaze landed and stayed on Chanel for a moment too long before he finally turned to say something to Remus. "I…Remus."

Chanel pushed the comfortable comforter off of her and slid out of the bed, picking up her clothes and walking towards the door. She could deal with a lot of things. But, Sirius in the morning was one thing she couldn't. Not today. "Thanks, Lupin. We'll talk later, or something." She said to him, not even bothering to look at him as she walked out the door.

A second later, Sirius stared at the closed door that Chanel had receded out of. He turned his head towards Remus and talked in a hushed tone, unlike his normal obnoxiously loud one that was used while out with his friends or in the corridors at Hogwarts. "Bloody Hell, Remus. Why Chanel? It's fucking Chanel, Moony." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Padfoot. That's it. It's Chanel Sadofsky." Remus got back out of the bed and began to pull the covers straight. "I didn't even know you knew her."

"Of course I know her, Remus!" Sirius said once again louder than he had planned. He took a deep breath. "I grew up with her. We were best friends before I even knew you guys. As hard as that is to believe."

"I didn't know. You've never even said her name around us until now. What was I supposed to do? Read your mind. I'm sorry that I don't know how to do that." He paused and thought about what he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. But, really, what do you want me to do about it now? It's already happened."

Sirius didn't say anything but walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh shirt. He couldn't let Remus think anything that Sirius himself wasn't sure about. But, Remus was the smart one. And, Sirius. He just didn't know for once. He pulled the new shirt on after the old was off and turned back to Remus. "It's fine, mate, really. Just…next time, tell me who you're bringing up to shag in my bed." He laughed his normal laugh, or, something very similar to it. Something wasn't the same. "She might recognize my smell or something."

Remus laughed with him. "Alright. It's a deal."

Outside the door Chanel leaned casually against it so that any normal passerby in the house would just think she was waiting for a person. She didn't want it to seem like eavesdropping was one of her new hobbies. But, it made sense now. The shirt, she looked down at it, she'd seen it on Sirius years ago when they would get lost in the rain or he would clumsily spill something on it. And, the smell of the shampoo mixed with cologne, it was Sirius. How had she forgotten? It _was_ Sirius.

Maybe one of them hadn't changed. And, maybe it was the one who possibly needed it more than the other.


End file.
